Un cadeau très particulier
by DarkFolies
Summary: Hermione reçoit un cadeau pas très attendu pour sa majorité...


_La rentrée à Poudlard s'avérait être paisible et sans trop de changement, comme ces dernières années..._

Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer un seul retard pour ce cours. Il estimait que les septièmes années devaient s'assumer et être responsables. Ils étaient tous majeurs. Si dans son cours quelque idiot s'accordait la permission d'y venir en retard, il allait comprendre sa douleur.

Un progrès par rapport aux années précédentes, personne n'étais en retard. Personne sauf...

"Escusez-moi, Professeur Rogue... dit une petite voix fluette et essouflée.

\- Miss Granger ! Vous êtes très en retard ! Vous commencez merveilleusement l'année. Deux heures de retenue pour votre peine, ce soir, dans mon bureau, 21h. Fit-il sèchement en la toisant de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux noirs profonds exprimant le dédain et la haine.

\- Mais... mais... je ne suis en retard que d'une minute ! Balbutia la jeune femme.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir ! C'est déjà trop ! Et si vous protestez Granger, cela sera trois heures ! Regagnez votre place et taisez-vous. MAINTENANT." Sa voix glaciale résonna dans le cachot et plus un élève ne broncha. Harry lança à l'égard de cet homme cruel, cynique et intransigeant un regard plus noir que ce qu'il avait pu lui adresser jusqu'à présent. Il détestait quand il s'en prenait à Hermione, celle qu'il considérait comme la soeur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Pendant ce temps-ci, Hermione se surprit à laisser vagabonder son esprit, écoeurée par sa retenue le jour de sa majorité (elle était née un 19 septembre). Elle avait risqué une minute à traîner, et la punition qu'elle recevait c'était deux heures de retenue ce soir dans le bureau de Rogue ! Tu parles d'un cadeau... Son esprit vagabondait toujours, et fit plusieurs erreurs qu'elle ne commettait pas en temps normal. Elle avait toujours haï ce professeur aigri et imbu de sa personne au point de se croire supérieur aux autres (ce qui expliquait parfaitement son sadisme). Pourtant aujourd'hui, la façon dont ce dernier l'avait examiné de la tête au pieds sans broncher ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente. Sauf qu'elle ne voulait pas se l'admettre. Quand Rogue passa non loin d'elle, celle-ci sentit le tissus noir de sa cape la frôler et elle fut parcourue d'un frisson, car imprégnée du parfum surprenant du professeur. Elle en fit d'ailleurs tomber sa pierre de bézoard entière dans le chaudron, ce que Rogue ne laissa bien sûr pas échapper, puique qu'il s'était planté derrière la jeune femme, comme enraciné, le buste bien droit, sans ciller.

"Avez-vous la simple idée, Miss Granger, de combien coûte une pierre comme celle-ci ? Sa voix cingla dans l'air lourd des senteurs des potions de la classe, donnant l'effet à Hermione qu'il l'avait giflée.

\- Oui, Professeur... Je suis désolée, j'étais distraite. Cela n'arrivera plus.

\- Distraite, hm ? Deux heures de retenue supplémentaires. Hermione retint une exclamation.

-Vous m'avez bien entendue, Granger. Je ne tolérerai aucune protestations. Sur ceux, débarassez tous le plancher, et vite. Ouste !"

Hermione restait sans voix. Quatre heures de retenue ! Elle restait pantoise. Harry et Ron confirmaient d'ailleurs leur sentiment de haine envers cet odieux être.

" Mais t'as vu ce qu'il ta fait, 'Mione ?! Le jour de ton anniversaire ! Si je le croise dans les couloirs, je le tue ! S'empressa Ron.

\- Non, dis pas ça, Ron... Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave.

\- Mais i ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Le salaud ! Il va me le payer...

\- Ah non ! Respecte-le, il reste tout de même notre professeur ! _Et un bon..._ Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

\- Depuis quand tu prends ça défense toi ?!

\- Oh et puis... Laissez-moi tranquille !" Et elle parti, laissant derrière elle un Ron estomaqué. Harry tenta de le calmer :

"Allez viens, ce n'est pas la peine de s'acharner. Nous avons toute l'après-midi libre, et après c'est le week-end. Tu voudrais aller àn Pé-au-lard?" Et ils partirent dans le sens contraire d'Hermione.

XxXxX

_Hermione avait eu droit à quatre heures de retenue et s'était embrouillée avec Ron... Alors qu'elle rentrait vers la salle commune des Gryffondors..._

Hermione, énervée après la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Ron, essayait de se calmer. C'était une vraie jeune femme maintenant, et qui plus est, majeure dorénvant. Elle avait quitté son corps de petite fille, ses formes s'étaient agréablement développées, sa taille affinée et allongée ; ce que Ron n'arrêtait pas de lui faire remarquer quand les yeux de ce dernier se permettait d'errer sur ses courbes.

Elle ne pensait à rien, mais sa mine affichait toujours une moue renfrognée, et son pas était vif. Soudainement, à l'angle d'un couloir désert, elle perçut deux voix discuter sans ménagement. La jeune femme tendit l'oreille et... ne peut rien percevoir sinon des pas pressés. Elle continua donc sa route. Mais Ô malheur, celui qu'elle bouscula était le bourreau de ce matin.

" Faites attention où vous regardez, Granger... Cela pourrait vous apporter des ennuis..." Il afficha un sourire en coin pour lequel Hermione ne resta pas insensible, sentant son corps se réchauffer et tout particulièrement son bas-ventre. _Mon dieu, arrête de le regarder, arrête de le regarder..._ pensa-t-elle. Le professeur, enveloppé dans sa cape, s'écarta de la jeune femme et traça sa route dans le dédale des couloirs. Quand Hermione se retourna à son tour pour le regarder, elle ne put voir que sa majestueuse cape virevoltante.

La Gryffondor passa son après-midi entière à réviser dans la Salle Cummune rouge et or et à faire ses devoirs plus que la normale, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le soir pour les finir. Quand Harry et Ron rentrèrent enfin, riant à pleine gorge, ils trouvèrent Hermione les cheveux en bataille, rouge et en sueur, s'affairant au milieu de dizaines de parchemins et livres étalés sur toute la longueur de la table.

" Toujours à travailler, Hermione ? Viens manger, cela te fera du bien..." La jeune femme les suivit, car son estomac réclamait effectivement son dû. Il était exactement dix-neuf heures. _Plus que deux heures avant la retenue..._ Hermione comptait les minutes, à la fois effrayée par la somme de travail que Rogue allait lui fournir, et attirée d'un autre côté... Elle avait hâte de le revoir, pour le détailler, de retrouver la même sensation que tout à l'heure... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?! Ce n'était pas normal, c'est pourquoi elle prit l'initiative de se reprendre et de ne plus y penser.

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, des élèves étaient déjà attablés. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas faim, et passa tout le repas à dévisager Severus Rogue, qui lui rendait la pareille de temps en temps. Ronald, lui, était comme toujours, entrain de s'empiffrer, et ne remarqua donc point le désarroi de notre Hermione. Harry, quant à lui, fut intrigué et lui fit savoir.

" Tout va bien Hermione ?

\- ... Hein ? Quoi ? Le jeune homme l'avait tiré de ses rêveries.

\- Tout va bien ? Insista-t-il.

\- Ah... heu, oui oui !

\- Tu es sûre ? On ne dirait pas...

\- Et, et ...

\- Bon... si tu le dis...

\- Je crois que je vais y aller... c'est bientôt l'heure...

\- D'accord. A tout à l'heure ma Mione." Conclut le lion. Hermione se leva timidement, sans lâcher les yeux la table des professeurs. Enfin, pas la table, mais le sombre et charismatique Maître des Potions qui trônait à l'extrème gauche. La jeune femme quitta la Grande Salle, et se surprit à rougir quand le regard pénétrant et mystérieux de Rogue se posa sur ses yeux.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Hermione se prépara, se regardant dans le miroir. _Il faut que je sois parfaite... _pensa-t-elle. Elle rajusta sa jupe, son chemiser, renoua sa cravate, remit son gilet gris. La jeune femme remarqua alors, comme pour la première fois, que son corps avait considérable changé et qu'elle était belle. Elle prit une brosse et réussit tant bien que mal à démeler sa crinière, qui était moins bouclée que les autres années. Puis, on ne sait quelle fantaisie lui prit, elle se fit un jolie trait d'eye-liner, se passa du mascara et du gloss, rendant ses lèvres plus appétissantes et vermeilles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Il était vingt heures quarante-huit. La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers le bureau de Rogue...

XxXxX

_Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue..._

Elle frappa. Quelques secondes après, elle entendit la voix qui la fit frémir lui ordonner d'entrer. Tout en s'exécutant, elle ne pronoça aucune parole. Severus Rogue était assis à son bureau, sa cape s'étalant sur le froid carrelage, sa chemise mettant son torse en valeur ; il s'était interrompu de corriger ses copies pour regarder d'un oeil attentif Hermione, son menton appuyé sous ses doigts virils.

" Bien, cela fait un progrès. Vous avez un quart d'heure d'avance, Miss Granger. Je rajoute donc dix points à Gryffondor." La jeune femme fut très surprise, et Rogue le remarquea dans son regard. Il s'empressa d'ajouter, la voix plus tendre qu'à l'ordinaire :

" Vous avez bien entendu... Seulement, après quelques secondes, sa voix redevint sèche et cassante. "Asseyez-vous ici. En face de moi. Hermione s'exécuta lentement, laissant au professeur admirer chacun de ses mouvements. "Bien. Maintenant, mettez-vous à l'aise, je ne vais pas vous manger. _Enfin, si... mais pas de la même façon..._ pensa le maître des potions, une lueur d'envie brillant dans ses yeux." Prenez ce document, lisez-le et vous me direz à quelle potion cela correspond." Hermione plongea alors dans le parchemin, étudiant chaque recoins. Severus quant à lui, posait son regard sur la jeune femme. _C'est vrai qu'elle a changé... elle est une femme maintenant... _Il continua d'embrasser le corps d'Hermione du regard, ses lèvres en premier lieu, puis sa poitrine. Elle avait détendu sa cravate et ouvert un bouton de sa chemise, laissant entrevoir le haut de ses seins. Rogue sentit monter la chaleur à l'intérieur de lui, risqua un coup d'oeil à son pantalon et découvrit une bosse déjà bien conséquente. Le bureau le cachant, attendant qu'Hermione eut finit de lire, le professeur porta sa main droite à son érection cachée par le tissus, et la malaxa généreusement. Les yeux du brun ténébreux se voilèrent de désir et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure malgré lui, ses yeux toujours rivés sur la poitrine d'Hermione. Il fut tiré de ses fantasmes par la voix de la jeune femme.

"C'est du Véritaserum, professeur.

\- Bien... très bien..." Sa voix avait changée. De froide et dure elle était passée à mielleuse et sulfureuse. Il se leva, enleva sa main de son entrejambe et rabatit la cape dessus, de peur qu'Hermione découvre son érection. Il contourna son bureau, descendit de l'estrade et s'approcha lentement de la 'Miss-Je-Sais-Tout' (comme il la nommait). Cette dernière leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Rogue risqua un coup d'oeil à la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il ne fut pas déçu, Hermione ayant relevé la tête, la vue était délicieusement appréciable. Il se plaça juste derrière le dossier de la chaise où la Gryffondor était assise.

"Maintenant, vous allez répondre à mes questions. Comment se nomme la potion qui permet à un loup-garou de ne pas se transformer durant la pleine lune ?

\- C'est facile, professeur : la potion Tue-Loup.

\- Bien, très bien..." Il enchaînait les questions de plus en plus faciles. C'était un jeu, juste pour détendre Hermione. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de questionnement incessant, le maître des potions se colla au dossier du siège et posa les mains sur les épaules de son élève. Cette dernière se raidissant, laissant échapper une exclamation, il s'empressa de la détendre en la massant.

" Dites-moi, Miss Granger... Il paraît que c'est votre anniversaire aujourd'hui... La jeune femme, surprise de cette question, se contenta d'hocher la tête, incapable de répondre. Les mains habiles de son professeur achevaient de la détendre, lui provoquant des frissons remontant jusqu'à son crâne. " Avez-vous eu... quelques cadeaux ?

\- Non, aucun... lui répondit-elle.

\- Comme c'est dommage... Renchérit-il de sa voix de plus en plus traînante. "Souhaitez-vous en avoir un ?

\- Pourquoi pas..." Le maître des potions se pencha un peu plus sur la Gryffondor, admirant la vision que cette position lui avait offerte. Il augmenta ses massages, et au plus grand étonnement de la jeune femme, descendit progressivement ses grandes mains sur sa poitrine. La concernée fut éprise d'une cascade de frisson. Elle ne s'était jamais avouée que Rogue l'attirait et qu'il était fruit de la plupart de ses fantasmes, mais en ce moment, force fut de constater que c'était bel et bien la vérité. Elle laissa sa repsiration saccadée s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses mains agrippant la chaise. Severus entreprit de défaire sa cravate et de défaire quelques boutons de plus. Sa peau légèrement halée le fit craquer, alimentant son érection devenant de plus en plus douloureuse. Hermione se sentait bouleversée, emprisonnée sous les sensations exquises que le maître des potions lui provoquait. La Gryffondor sentit sa féminité s'humidifer, et Rogue remarqua ses têtons se durcir sous son contact. _Elle aime ça... son corps me le prouve... _La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de retenir un gémissement qui troubla Rogue, l'incitant à redoubler ses caresses. Il la fit se lever de son siège, et colla son dos contre son torse, permettant de glisser ses mains plus profondément dans le décolleté de la jeune femme. Cette dernière gémit de plus belle quant au contact de l'érection du professeur contre ses fesses, fesses que ce dernier appréciait énormément. Le brun défit le pull et la chemise de son élève, les laissant choir sur le carrelage à ses pieds. Hermione, ainsi découverte et excitée comme jamais, exerça des ondulations de bassin venant cogner et frotter la bosse de Rogue qui ne put retenir un grognement de plaisir. La brunette sentait les battements frénétiques de son cœur qui faisait pulser son sang à toute vitesse dans ses veines, étant certaines que c'était le cas du brun se frottant à elle. La respiration de ce dernier, rapide et saccadée, ne pouvait qu'exciter encore plus la jeune femme. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires de caresses, Rogue dégrafa le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme, ne retenant pas un grognement quand ses seins rebondirent, tendus. Il s'empressa de le prendre dans les paumes de ses mains et les malaxer pleinement, ce qui fit Hermione glapir de désir. Il vint titiller ses têtons rouges de désir et tendus de plaisir, en les faisant rouler entre ses doigts. La Gryffondor rougit à ce contact et pencha la tête en arrière, la posant sur l'épaule du brun excité.

Il se débarassa de sa cape et déboutonna le haut de sa chemise qui l'étranglait. Puis, tendrement, il fit tourner Hermione qui lui fit maintenant face. Ils passèrent quelques secondes à s'admirer l'un l'autre, mais Severus plongea bientôt sur les lèvres charnues et appétissantes de la belle Hermione. Il l'embrassa doucement, puis plus passionément, forçant avec sa langue pour chercher un contact avec sa consoeur. Ce contact libéra la Gryffondor de sa pudeur, qui, entourant maintenant le cou de Rogue de ses bras, rencontra la langue de celui-ci pour entamer un ballet effréné. Ce baiser passioné finit d'achever d'exciter les deux amants qui se collèrent. Rogue fit descendre ses mains sur la jupe de la Gryffondor et caressa ses fesses. Emportée par le désir brûlant, la belle jeune femme décolla un instant la bouche de celle du professeur et déboutonna prestement sa chemise. Elle admira son torse imberbe surprenemment musclé, et entreprit de le caresser et de passer sa langue sur ses têtons. Rogue se raidit, laissant échapper un grommellement terriblement excitant. Ce dernier finit d'enlever la jupe et les collants de la belle, s'extasiant des rondeurs et formes que celle-ci lui offrait. Une nouvelle vague de désir et elle massa par dessus le tissus la conséquente érection du brun qui ferma les yeux sous les sensations. Puis, avec détermination, Hermione enleva le pantalon de Severus et le balança à côté. Rogue se sentit un peu soulagé, mais il souffrait toujours le martyr.

Tandis que, collée à lui, elle lui massait le sexe, Rogue déposait milles et uns baiser dans le cou de la belle jeune femme, lui mordant le lobe de l'oreille par la même occasion. Leurs respirations résonnaient dans la pièce, et leurs gémissements respectifs les excitaient l'un l'autre. Sans prévenir, Severus défit son boxer noir qui avait en son centre une large tache humide, libérant sa virilité fièrement dressée. Hermione rougit à la vue de ce sexe plus imposant qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Severus interrompit ses baisers et caresses, faisant grogner de mécontentement la jeune femme. Cepandant, il s'était agenouillé et était entrain de faire descendre la jolie petite culotte noire de son élève, qu'il jeta par ailleurs. Il prit une de ses jambes douces et lécha sa cuisse. Il fit passer cette jambe par-dessus son épaule et fondit sur l'intimité complètement épilée d'Hermione, comme lui-même. Sa bouche couvrit entièrement sa féminité et sa langue vint caresser le bouton d'amour de la brunette, la rendant folle de plaisir, gémissant à tout rompre. Rogue prit deux de ses doigts et chercha l'entrée de la brunette. Il y inséra ses doigts et commença quelques va-et-vien, puis s'immobilisa et exerça des pressions rapides sur la paroi supérieure de l'intimité d'Hermione, qui cria d'extase. Encouragé, le brun ténébreux rajouta sa langue et, la jeune femme ne pouvant plus se retenir, ses parois se contractant, s'abandonna dans les limbes de plaisir en un long râle.

Voulant rendre la pareille à celui qui nourissait ses fantasmes, elle s'agenouilla à son tour sans prévenir, qui, ayant compris, se releva. Elle s'approcha du sexe tendu et palpitant et le prit en main. Elle entama des lents mouvements de va-et-vient, comme pour faire languir Rogue. Cela eut l'effet escompté.

" Oh... Hm... Prenez-moi dans votre bouche, jeune Hermione..." Ces mots crus re-excita la concernée, même après un orgasme si dévastateur. Bien qu'il lui eût demandé, elle comptait le faire d'elle même. Elle s'approcha du gland presque violacé de désir et y déposa d'abord un simple baiser. Puis, posant sa main droite à la base de la hampe, lécha le gland et sa couronne, puis vint titiller son frein, zone particulièrement érogène.

" Eh bien... mh... vous vous.. mpff... y... connaissez... hnn... plus que je ne le... aarh... croyais..." Cette phrase encouragea Hermione, qui prit cette fois le gland entier dans sa bouche, puis, continua lentement jusqu'à la base de la verge impressionnante. Hermione, ainsi passée en gorge profonde, fit crier et grogner de plaisir le brun. Elle remonta, puis rabaissa sa bouche encore et encore. Ce mouvement faisait naturellement la belle aspirer et donc exercer une pression sur le sexe de son amant, qui poussa des gémissements à en faire peur.

" Vous.. êtes... mpff... très... douée... aaargh..." Quelques secondes après, sentant sa délivrance proche... "Stop !.. Stop... arrêtez, je vais... stop..." Elle s'exécuta, et avala le liquide pré-séminal qui coulait de la verge encore plus tendue du maître des potions. Elle se releva, et plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Severus, et échangèrent un baiser plus que passionné. Elle enroula sa jambe droite autour de la taille de Severus.

" Prenez-moi... maintenant..." Il s'exécuta, mais ne prit pas même la peine de la poser par terre ou sur unne table. Non, il la prit debout, et la pénétra d'un coup de rein violent, faisant expirer Hermione de plaisir et grogner le Serpentard. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se colla à son torse, lui offrant un meilleur angle de pénétration. Soudain, il la prit sous les fesses, la souleva, et tout en continuant ses allers et venir endiablés, il la cala contre un mur, lui permettant d'accéler considérablement ses immixtions. La brunette n'était plus que cris, sa tête calée sur le mur, son corps remontant et descendant à chaque coup de reins plus violents de son amant ; et Severus grommelait, gémissait et grognait à la façon d'un loup. Cette scène était d'un sexe bestial et passionné, puissant et violent. Severus fut le premier à connaître sa libération, et sa sentence se déversa dans une Hermione qui connu sa délivrance juste après, hurlant de plaisir, plantant ses griffes dans le cou du Serpentard et le serrant à l'en étouffer, ses derniers spasmes arrachant un gémissement au professeur qui arrêta progressivement ses mouvements. Ils restèrent ainis, la Gryffondor dans les bras du Serpentard, ce dernier appuyé sur le mur.

Il se défit d'elle tendrement, la reposa sur ses pieds, l'entourant de ses bras. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres encore tremblantes d'Hermione, puis celle-ci posa sa tête sur le torse de Severus, écoutant son coeur se calmer. Elle prit la parole, chuchotant.

" J'ai toujours rêvé de ce moment... Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

\- C'était un beau cadeau ?

\- Le plus beau que je n'ai jamais eu...

\- Hermione, il faut que... Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. _Oh mon dieu il m'a tutoyé !_ pensa la Gryffondor comblée.

\- Oui ?...

\- Je... moi aussi j'ai tant attendu ce moment et...

\- Continuez je vous prie...

\- Je... Je t'aime, Hermione. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un." Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme redéposa d'elle même un tendre et chaud baiser sur les lèvres douces de Severus, et s'abandonna dans ses bras.

"Moi aussi je t'aime Severus..." conclua-t-elle en murmurant.

**FIN**


End file.
